callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Winchester 1887? Is there proof that the 1887 is gonna be in Modern Warfare 2? It's listed in the weapon section. Cod1 What up 6:15, 7 July 2009 If you look http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=45883, you will see it. Callofduty4 | What you after? 10:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) HK416 http://modernwarfare247.com/singleplayer/weapons/assault-rifles This site recently listed the HK416 as a new confirmed weapon. Is there any media backing this up or is it just rumored/semi-confirmed like the G36 and SCAR from the Mexican article? We've been pouring through all the media we could find and no one, at least to the extent of my knowledge, has found an HK416. What we've come up with is an M4 S Rails System. The article does say its assumptions may be wrong. I would like think the 416 is in the game, due to the presence of Delta Force. We can only wait and see. Chief z 02:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The HK416 has NOT been seen or mentioned yet. Imrlybord7 02:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) OFFICIAL BOX ART FOUND HERE YOU GO PEOPLE:::: CALL OF DUTY PREFIX IS STILL IN TITILE Callofduty4 | What you after? 21:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) That is probably the final box art. We now have to change the "Title" section in the Modern Warfare 2 article to something like, "Infinity Ward has decided to keep the Call of Duty prefix in the name of the game." Something along that line. However, we don't have a reason why Infinity Ward has decided to keep the Call of Duty prefix. But I can think of a few. E.TALE 22:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :This is most likely why. -- 23:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh, theres a point in here which explains why they decided to put the Call of Duty prefix back in the name. E.TALE 00:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Moved over. Wow. I was literally just about to post it when it was moved here. Imrlybord7 02:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Somebody changed the Title section which is great and added "Call of Duty" before most of the Modern Warfare's. Great job E.TALE 03:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I was gonna move it, but I figured i'd better not do it without consulting someone. Thanks for moving it. Callofduty4 | What you after? 09:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The unregistered user above who gave us a link is totally correct. I think that I should add a summary of the reason to the article. Callofduty4 | What you after? 09:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nazi Zombies??? Does anyone know if something in MW2 will be like Nazi Zombies? They should, as that was praised in WaW. 17:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :no. Darkman 4 17:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I believe SWAT mode is their solution to zombie mode.-- 19:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think they said something about after completing a level on veteran, that a mode where you would have to fight off hordes of Ultranationalists would be unlocked for that level. 00:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) New gun Does anyone know what this gun in the Russians hand is? It kind of looks like the AUG. :It as an AUG. Darkman 4 17:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Specifically, an AUG HBAR with the AUG scope. Imrlybord7 18:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thats what i thought it was. Joem25 21:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) New granade??? In cliffhanger it looks like you have a new granade symbol. I think it could be an incinerary granade.--Slacky!!! 13:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh i know. it's on archive 2. I'll get a pic soon. User:Callofduty4 Here you go Callofduty4 | What you after? 18:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Any ideas to what it is? It looks a bit like a rocket. :An incendiary grenade, at a complete and utter uninformed guess. Moozipan Cheese 10:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC)